A Second Life Chance
by MightyFiredemon
Summary: At the moment of his death Broly finds himself on Earth and unharmed by a mysterious force. A second chance at life means another chance to kill Goku, but the person responsible for his resurrection and turning back the clock needs him to not only work with his sworn nemesis but help save the universe from a threat that existed long before the kais existed.


**Now this is what happens when me and my friend Al watch DBZ marathon and the newest movie. Gotta say was very disappointed with how Super Saiyan God went, seemed to just be a kaioken brought up to a god like level. Honestly keeping Super Saiyan 4 would have been better but change the way obtaining it. So this is a collaboration between me and Al although he will do most of it since he has more time than I do. Also Broly is my favorite dbz character of all time and it seems that there just aren't enough fanfics with him as the MC. Enjoy!**

**Taming the beast**

_"Not until you lie dead at my feet!"_

That was the last sentence he had spoken before meeting his untimely death at the hands of his destined enemy again. His hatred would forever burn inside of him even in death. But it seemed that the gateway to hell was not yet ready for him. Laying in his normal state Broly opened his eyes to find that not the darkness or the fires to greet him, but a landscape of mountains and rock formations. The unstable Saiyan growled in frustration though slightly relieved at his current condition. The wounds that never healed properly after being frozen were gone completely, his body seemed under less strain than earlier, and even the scar from where King Vegeta stabbed him had disappeared. Glancing around Broly immediately recognized where he was and grew a sinister smile.

"How unfortunate for you Kakarot. I'm still on this dreadful planet and fully recovered." gathering his energy Broly prepared to lay waste to Earth. But something felt off to him, he did not recognize this landscape, though to be fair he hadn't been on the planet very long before his untimely death.

**"...llo. Can you hear me?"**

The voice was sudden and nearly caused the tall Sayain to attack if not for the fact that it sounded like it was in his head. Reaching to his forehead Broly found that the crown he had been forced to wear was on despite it being destroyed when he transformed. An angry grunt escaped his throat for if another mind control device had been placed on his head, he would at least destroy this planet before he could no longer control himself.

**"Broly don't do whatever it is you are thinking!" **instead of a gentle question this was a screaming demand that he wasn't prepared for. From what he gathered the voice was indeed female and seemed to be in trouble.

"Who are you?" it was more of an order than an inquiry but Broly didn't care. "And why is my father's infernal device on my head again? More importantly why am I still alive?!"

Several seconds passed before a warm feeling spread throughout his body. **"No time to explain. I've given you the ability to sense the power of other warriors. Use it to find Goku and the others, hurry before Vegeta gets to the androids!"**

"What are you saying? Help the weakling prince?" the very idea at helping the lowly Sayain insulted him greatly, the man wasn't worthy of being cannon fodder much less the Prince of all Sayains. "Why should I?"

**"Because if you don't I'll undo my request you will die again. Now get going!" **the woman's voice faded without a trail or even a hint.

Folding his arms Broly ascended into the air and tried to feel other creatures power, it wasn't a difficult technique and didn't require much effort. It wasn't long before he found the flaring power of Vegeta, a smile came to his face as the memory of their battle played out. Vegeta's new found confidence was quickly destroyed when Broly was completely unfazed by his attacks and then the larger Sayain would deliver blows so powerful that it seemed unreal to be fighting an opponent this weak. Still the satisfaction that he brought the Prince to his knees brought a fuzzy feeling to Broly's heart.

"Might as well see why I should care." he said beginning to head towards Vegeta. Deciding to stay in his base form to keep hidden he was able to increase his speed greatly to the point where he could easily intercept the Sayain if he wished to. "Dying a second time would ruin the fun I can have. Hahaha!"

**xxx**

Sighing heavily a woman dressed in a black robe with the hood covering her face slumped over what appeared to be a glowing grey orb of water.

"It worked, it really worked." she said jumping for joy.

"Yes it did." said a figure behind her also covered in a robe only this one was sky blue. Judging by the tone of his voice he seemed surprise and upset. " I had thought that you were only kidding about this whole incident."

"No master." she bowed respectfully. "This may be the only way, you said that you're vision would come to pass if something was not changed. All other options led to catastrophe. The simulations proved it." she took great pride in being right about this that she calculated and ran simulations on and many others relied on her because of her reliability. But that just like every person ever alive and currently living, she could make mistakes.

"So bring this Sayain back is your answer?" her master questioned looking at the orb as it showed Broly's fight with Gohan when he was older. "Two battles in which he sought to only destroy, how could he possibly help when the time comes?"

She couldn't think of any reasonable answer, so she told the truth. "He...he has something special inside. He himself doesn't even realized it's there. Trust me, I know he can help win this."

Looking at his young apprentice the Master bowed to her and her to him. "Very well, my dear." She gasped in joy only for him to put a sleeve covered hand up to stop her. "But he is you're responsibility, of course his actions are his own but should they interfere with our plans then I and the Council pull the plug. But above all be careful, that man unsettles me worse than Bills did when I fought him after he became a god."

**xxx**

Having followed the androids blindly Vegeta land across from them on the road way. 17, 18 and 16 all stood waiting like 17 suggested in order to get a ride rather than fly. Being one not to be ignore Vegeta voiced himself, "So thinking you can just go after Kakarot and forget about me? That just won't do especially since I'm now finally stronger than him."

Looking at the short Sayain 17 sighed. "You really want to do this don't you? Don't you see that while we go after Goku you could try and get strong enough to beat me and 18 here. Sound like a good idea to you two?"

"Whatever." 18 said not caring much for their situation or the idea.

16 was staring off into space as Vegeta was of no consequence to him, but something made his sensors go haywire. A powerful energy signature had arrived and was currently over looking them. "Someone is here. He is watching."

18 responded first. "Is it Goku? If so then this was dull."

"No it is not Goku. I have no information on this being."

Irritated that he was ignored again Vegeta raised his hand in the direction all the androids were looking in. "Come out now or I'll kill you."

"Hahaha! Hmmm mwhahahaha! the laughter startled everyone as Broly floated over the rocks and down to them. "You kill me, don't make me laugh. You're all talk and no action Vegeta. And as for you," point to 16 he smirked as his green shield enveloped his body and rising his power level. Within seconds Broly's black hair changed to a neon blue purple color. "You seem like you could provide an excellent challenge for me."

Stunned couldn't describe what Vegeta was currently feeling right now, not only had another warrior appeared but he seemed to be a Sayain as well. To add insult to injury he changed into what he believed to be a Super Sayain. The color of the hair may be off but the transformation was very similar.

_'Not another one!'_ he thought clenching his fist in anger. _'First Kakarot, then the brat from the future and now this out of nowhere Sayain! And this one appears stronger than me as well!'_

Broly on the other hand was surprised that the device had suppressed his power quite a bit, but it wasn't to affect his emotions or nature. This was different like a dam holding back millions and millions of gallons of water pressure just waiting to be released. And given Vegeta's expression he was much stronger than him still.

_'Good wouldn't want to be weaker now would we.__'_ letting the shield die down Broly returned his attention to the androids with new found interest. "So tell me are we going to fight or do I have to destroy all three of you anyway?"

"That's enough!" shouted Vegeta pushing past Broly. "I don't care that you're a Sayain or that you are a Super Sayain. I can worry about how you survived later, however you're not getting a shot at these androids." Giving them a death glare Vegeta's aura appeared. "Their mine!"

17 and 18 looked to one another for a short minute with the brother breaking the silence. "What do ya say sis? Take your pick of which Sayain you want."

"Gee thanks." she said walking forward a little crossing her arms. "What's your name big guy?"

Broly's smirk turned into a full blown insane smile at this point. "Such manners. I am Broly and might I ask yours before you die?"

"Just call me 18. It'll be you and me, let's give Vegeta and my brother some privacy."

Getting her meaning the two ascended and took of south leaving the Sayain Prince with 17 and a partially concerned 16. Getting into his fighting stance Vegeta prepared himself to win this battle with ease. "Now then android, shall we get started on turning you into scrap metal."

**xxx**

Broly landed on a rock formation slightly below his blond female opponent as they arrived at her chosen location. There were no people or other warriors to get in their way not that something so trivial mattered to him. Lowering his arms Broly gathered his energy into both hand before launching them, beginning their fight. 18 quickly maneuvered away avoiding the to shots and rushed at the Sayain. To her surprise he didn't try to block or dodge when she went to punch him and even more surprising her fist connect with his face but nothing happened. He just grinned and attempted to hit her but using her speed and agility she went behind him landing a powerful kick to his rib cage.

"Is that you got?" Broly asked confusing 18 setting herself down and taking a few steps back she watched him turn to her with his smile no longer there. "I must say that I'm disappointed."

**Author note: There it is just a little intro. So I'll be talking with Al if we decide to continue this and if so how we are gonna do this because honestly until the Buu Saga Broly could pretty much just bulldoze through everyone. So that's gonna be something to consider greatly. So let us know what you think, until next time guys and gals.**


End file.
